


Let Us Be Unique

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Dwarves, Elves, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kili being adorable, Nameless characters given names, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're incredibly, absolutely, extremely, supremely, unbelievably different.” - Kami Garcia, Beautiful Creatures. </p><p>Or, the one where Kili makes a new friend in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Be Unique

_“That’s not an elf maid.”_

Kili wanted the ground to swallow him up; he’d never made such a… _embarrassing_ mistake before. But it wasn’t his fault really, why did these eleven males have to dress so girlishly?

 Didn’t _they_ have trouble telling the difference sometimes?

He grumbled and picked at his vegetables, then Bofur burst into glorious song and the incident was quite forgotten.

Until two days later when he went for a wonder.

Uncle _had_ told him not to, as he didn’t trust the place, being full of elves and all; despite Lord Elrond’s hospitality. Sometimes Kili thought the King’s hatred of all things elf-y bordered on excessive. But he would never say that to his uncle’s face, not if he wanted to stay alive long enough to reclaim Erabor that is.

The morning was pleasantly warm, and great beams of light shone through every crack and crevasse, illuminating everything in a lovely glow. It was a very pretty place, Kili had to admit, but so very quiet.

Save for a willowy voice from nearby.

“You’ll get to play again this afternoon, Lord Elrond asked for you specially.”

Kili tilted his head to one side, trying to locate the source of the talking.

“Look at the state of your boots; you’ve been dragging your feet again…”

The young dwarf padded down a long hallway until he saw an archway and the greenery of a courtyard. It wasn’t very big, but perfect you might say for a private conversation. When he nearer he saw two elves sitting crossed legged on the grass, they looked just like the other elves of Rivendell: tall, brown hair, silky clothes; although the she-elf did look familiar.

At first Kili couldn’t place her, and then he spotted a harp lying on the ground next to them and flushed. These were the two elves playing for them a few nights back. He winced at the memory, and wanted to turn around and run away with as much dignity as he could. But then the she-elf spotted him, and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then, she smiled. “We have a visitor, it seems.”

Kili gave an awkward wave; the male elf didn’t move or look up. The dwarf then noticed that he was slowly rocking himself back and forth.

The she-elf gave her companion a pat on the leg. “It’s the young one from two nights ago, he’s come to say hello.” Still, there was no sound from the other elf, worse still, she actually _beckoned_ Kili over.

Her tender smile was bewitching. “Uncle’s going to throw a fit.” Kili thought to himself, but slowly trudged over so that he was standing over the two elves.

“Um, hello.” He mumbled. “I’m Kili.”

“Nice to meet you Kili” replied the she-elf. “I am Lorelei, and this is my twin Lysanthir.”

Twins? Multiple births were a very rare occurrence among his own kind, so Kili was suddenly fascinated by the two elves. They certainly looked _very_ alike up close, but that’s not the only thing he noticed. Lysanthir had not looked at him once, and his gaze seemed to be firmly fixed on something very far away that Kili couldn’t see and he was also making a humming noise.

He was, admittedly, a bit confused; he had very little knowledge about the behaviour of elves. “Umm, I heard you playing at the dinner… you were alright.” He said, trying to act aloof as his Uncle would have liked.

Lorelei’s eyes were suddenly sad, and Kili inwardly panicked thinking he’d said something offensive… but how could he?

“That’s very king of you young dwarf, but my brother can’t answer you.”

Kili frowned. “Why?” he asked before he could think better of it. Then Lorelei gave him a long look, with a hint of a melancholy smile.

“Ah, I, sorry.” He apologised, he should have guessed...

“You’ve done nothing wrong.” The she Elf assured him, then looked to her brother. “Can you say thank you to this nice young dwarf?”

Lysanthir’s rocking slowed somewhat and he turned his head to half look at Kili, but as soon as there was a flicker of eye contact he immediately dropped his gaze. “Mmmmm.” He groaned.

Lorelei chuckled. “My brother is a good judge of character; he would never have raised his head if he thought you had bad intentions.”

Kili wasn’t sure what to make of Lysanthir’s apparent security of him, but strangely he found himself already growing fond of this peculiar elf and his sister.

Lorelei gave a deep sigh. “Well, we’d better go back inside now.” She gently took one of her brother’s hands and tried to tug him to his feet.

Lythanthir remained rooted to the ground. “Nnnnn, no, Nnn..” 

Lorelei gave him a scolding look. “Yes. Come on now, we’ll come back later.”

Kili was about to offer his help when Lysanthir finally pulled himself up, but with what Kili thought looked like irritation.

The she-elf gave the dwarf one last grin and polite nod. “It was nice to meet you Kili, maybe we’ll meet again.” Lorelei then began to walk across the courtyard and up the stone steps and out of sight; towing her brother along with her, who had the harp firmly grasped in his other hand.

Kili watched them leave, and deep inside of him hoped that he would indeed see them again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindir’s shrill voiced echoed through the halls. “Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!”

Lord Elrond turned to see his right-hand red faced and panting. “Yes Lindir? What is the matter?” he queried calmly.

“Its Lysanthir my lord, he’s in the fountain again.” Lindir answered with great exasperation.

Lord Elrond chuckled. “Chasing his reflection I’ll bet.” Then he turned back to the lovely view.

“Umm, My Lord?” Lindir pressed.

“Yes?” sighed the elf lord.

“Shouldn’t we... do something?”

“I don’t think so. Remember what happened the last time?” in response, Lindir gave a small shudder. “Yes, so just let him have his fun and he’ll come out when he’s ready.”

“And if he doesn’t?” asked Lindir.

“Then bride him with a harp. Now, if that’s all Lindir, I really would like a moment to enjoy this beautiful scenery.”  He dismissed his Right-hand with a flick of the wrist and wondered what his guests were up to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“He looks like he’s enjoying himself.” Commented Bofur.

“Who?” asked Dwalin.

“Him.” Bofur pointed towards the giant fountain and the elf slashing around in its waters.

Dwalin blinked at the sight, and then snorted. “Elves, bloody mad the lot of them, it’s because they don’t eat meat… I’m sure.”

Bofur laughed around his pipe. “Of course Mister Dwalin, of course…” Out of the corner of his eye he saw a she-elf and a rather annoyed looking male elf storm up to the fountain.

“LYSANTHIR! GET OUT OF THERE AT _ONCE!_ ”

\------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
